


Bro Code Crisis

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Smut, i wrote this instead of writing all my important wips, idk why i added all the bro thing but i did and well, it's barely there, really light, showkyun is barely there BUT IT IS THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Bros Before Hoes but what do you do when the bro is your hoe?orChae Hyungwon is a terrible bro, but in the end, he would breach the damn code a thousand times more if he would end up with Minhyuk in his arms every time.





	Bro Code Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~
> 
> hope yall are doing well, because i am well myself, neglecting my studies in the middle of my finals and all my wips in order to write hyunghyuk fluff 
> 
> but u know what, I NEVER REGRET WRITING FLUFF. NEVER. 
> 
> hope u enjoy reading my self indulgent and spontaneous thing ily
> 
> <3

There is a list of unspoken rules between friends, do’s and don’ts for buddies, an unbreachable contract of brotherhood.

  * Bros Before Hoes.
  * Never drink the last beer in the fridge without asking first.
  * Never diss a bro about losing a big game or anything important.
  * A person is off limits if any of the following criteria apply:  
A) They are a bro’s ex.  
B) They are claimed by a bro first.  
C) They are a bro’s sister or _brother_.



These are the unwritten rules every guy has drilled in his brain’s crevices, the Four Commandments that were inscribed on holy bro rock tablets, setting forth the idea of the Bro as something sacred, that must be respected by every guy, jock, nerd, goth, roommate; _The Bro Code._  

 

Chae Hyungwon and Son Hyunwoo are high school friends and three-year roommates, bonded over basketball. Meaning the ball itself, since an unfortunate event including Hyungwon getting a nosebleed by being under the hoop when Hyunwoo slam dunked and then getting treated by the latter in the infirmary got them close, ending up with them applying for the same university, wanting to leave their hometown, but not each other.

Lee Minhyuk is Hyunwoo’s rowdy, little brother, a freshman carrying the college spirit in him, a typical “go big or go home” believer and, first and foremost, undeniably _gay_.

Chae Hyungwon is a good roommate. He is a good student. He is a good high school friend. But, if the Bro Code is concerned, Chae Hyungwon is a terrible, _terrible_ bro.

 

The dorm room is always open for most of their friends, people coming and going for a quick match on the PlayStation or for cracking a cold one with the two boys; and that applied for Minhyuk as well.

He would eat all the precious leftovers Hyunwoo would leave for Hyungwon, forcing him to cook in the middle of the night, he would drink all the beers they had stocked for parties or gatherings and blame him for it, he would come and fall asleep in Hyungwon’s bed locking the door first, throwing the boy out of his room and with only their second hand, beer and pizza stained couch to sleep on.

Lee Minhyuk would do all these things, all these immature and bratty things but Hyungwon would just sigh, unable to not flash a small smile whenever he saw the blond boy’s lean figure coming out of his room, sweater paws rubbing on his still puffy from sleep face.

 

Chae Hyungwon is a terrible, _terrible_ bro. No, he never mocks Hyunwoo whenever he comes home and cries after a lost soccer play off game. He has never touched the beers, always texting to ask Hyunwoo whether he can eat or drink from his share of groceries. He always is next to the boy, from his first heartbreak on the second grade of highschool til his one night stand gone wrong in sophomore year, ignoring his problems to tend to his friend’s ones, understanding and there for trash talking and shoulder crying.

Chae Hyungwon hasn’t done any of these, yet, he is madly in love with Lee Minhyuk.

 

“Come on, hyung, I wanna sleep and I can’t with all this clicking and typing, go to Hyunwoo-hyung’s room,” Minhyuk whines, rolling in Hyungwon’s bed and making a sheet burrito out of himself. He has been like this for over fifteen minutes, wanting Hyungwon to take his studying elsewhere, his essay not even half-written though it is due tomorrow morning. He turns in his chair and lifelessly throws his glasses on his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose irritated, the thick plastic having left marks on his skin from being on his face for too long.

“Minhyuk, for the last time, have you forgotten that this is _my_ room? _My_ apartment? Are you homeless?”

“No, I just like your mattress. It’s soft. We have an old one, it’s fucked, because well, someone must have _fucked_ on it. Too much.”

Hyungwon wears the black framed glasses back on and turns his back to Minhyuk again, sighing because what was the point he wanted to prove again? Cohesion was not a thing in this essay when he had a five year old in a body of a young adult throwing his concentration out of the window.

Minhyuk whimpers again, wanting to annoy the hell out of the older boy, a smirk on his face when Hyungwon finally sits up, stomping out of the room with his laptop and notes in his arms, a fiery glare burning Minhyuk’s back as he walks to the living room, not wanting to wake up a really tired and locked up in his room Hyunwoo.

He actually gets some work done, sipping on some takeout coffee Minhyuk brought for himself but ended up leaving unfinished on the coffee table, looking through his thorough notes and rewriting every part that seemed out of place because of the lack of focus he experienced earlier. Finishing with a paper on time can even be considered one of Hyungwon’s kinks, because that means more time for lazing around without stress and more sleep in the night, an all-nighter not needed anymore. More sleep equals happy Hyungwon. The only math he ever needed in his life.

He stretches his limbs and puts his laptop on the couch, taking his notes in hand and standing up, going to his room to organize everything in his binders again. _Minhyuk will be passed out, his sleep is heavier than a freaking ton of bricks,_ he thinks, but he tiptoes from the corridor anyways.

 

But Minhyuk is not sleeping. The door is half opened when Hyungwon treads towards it, his ears catching up on what’s happening before his brain can process what his eyes are seeing.

Minhyuk is mewling his name faintly, all sprawled out on his bed, his sweater slid up and tucked under his chin, cock in his wide palm and barely out of his precome stained underwear, appearing and disappearing as he slowly tugs on it needily.

Hyungwon barely holds in a gasp as he clutches on his now crinkled in his hand notes, shoving himself against the wall and out of Minhyuk’s sight, free hand on his mouth, muffling every sound he may have let out in shock. Even though he can’t see a thing now, the noise is still there, breathy moans that resemble his name a lot coming out of the younger boy’s mouth, mingled with the lewd squelching, sending chills up and down Hyungwon’s spine and making his cock twitch under his shorts.

He breathes heavily, trying to think clearly, failing. His crush, his years long crush _and_ his best friend’s brother is in his room, on his bed, calling out for _him._ For Hyungwon. His brother’s friend. Another wave of adrenaline hits his body, his hand leaving his mouth and sliding down, resting softly on his gradually growing with every moan erection. He hears Minhyuk shifting and the will to peek once more sprouts in him, his last strings of mentality trying to prevent him from passing this invisible, bro code line.

If he takes this step, if his fingers tighten and press down, he knows he will have lots to deal with. But at that moment, when Minhyuk whispers that he needs him, he knows that the bro line is already behind him.

He adjusts his body, taking slow side steps until he can see Minhyuk's body clearly, the waistband of his boxers clinging around his supple thighs as he tries to get more comfortable, back arching when his thumb smears down the beads of precome weeping out of his slit.

Hyungwon's mind goes blank, his palm cupping his own crotch, feeling it jolting slightly underneath his hold, his eyes glued on the vision in front of him. He rubs in sync with Minhyuk's thrusts, his shorts riding lower and lower on his hips, until his hipbones are protruding out of them and that's when his hand sneaks in unable to hold back anymore and wraps around his aching hard cock. He closes his eyes briefly, relishing on the long awaited contact, before fluttering them open again, his curled around his member fingers moving and giving him the friction he wants.

They tug together, their movements synchronizing and Hyungwon's lips mouthing Minhyuk's name breathily but without a single sound, and he has never had this huge, burning desire to scream before. The papers fall from his hand on the floor, he doesn't care about organizing them anymore, damn he doesn't care about putting even himself in place.

Here he is, a whimpering mess for Lee Minhyuk as he is for him, and for the first time, he lives for the disaster.

 

Minhyuk comes with a last fisting of his pulsing cock, biting his lip as he spills neatly in his hand and coats his fingers with warm cum that later brings close to his mouth, his plump lips engulfing the digits and licking them clean, tongue sliding on his knuckles, chest rising and falling in post orgasmic bliss.

This last action brings Hyungwon to the edge as well, the white streaks of his release all over his fingers and floor, his head fallen back on the wall and his lids hooded but still semi opened, not wanting to lose even a second of Minhyuk's tongue flicking, his spent but ethereal beauty that defines him even at a time like this. His socked toes curl around his notes and he swipes his cum off the floor, cringing because damn, he had used his best highlight markers for these. Lee Minhyuk causes trouble even when he isn’t directly involved.

His coming down from his orgasm doesn’t last for long, panic surging in him as he sees Minhyuk sitting up and cleaning the mess he made with Hyungwon’s bedside table tissues before standing up and moving close to the door.

Hyungwon just springs up on his heels, hastily skipping towards the bathroom and locking himself in. With his back against the smooth wood of the bathroom door he lets out a sigh of relief and leans on it completely, his cringing face coming back full on when he realizes that in all the hurry, he tucked himself in as he was, his release in all its glory all over his shorts and underwear.

Here he is, hiding from his _secret_ crush as he _secretly_ watched him getting off with _him_ in mind, cum stained pants on and precious, ruined notes in his hand. He sighs once more, he seems to be sighing a lot the past hour, and he thinks that he is certainly up for more as he takes off the offending and stained pieces of clothing and gets in for a shower, wanting to wipe off the dirt both from his body but mostly, from his brain, wishing his turtle shaped sponge could reach there.

 

If Minhyuk was making his life difficult all this time, now someone could say the torturing has found new, unexplored lands.

Everything of the blond man reminds him of the whole _doodle the noodle accident._ Yeah, that’s what it was, an accident, a short circuit in Hyungwon’s brain, a wrong Jenga piece choice that made the Hyungwon Mentality Jenga Tower jiggle dangerously, a spoonful of salt instead of sugar in his cappuccino. He thinks of a new simile for it every time he hears Minhyuk munching on his Fruit Loops, sneakily smoking a joint at their balcony at 2 am, snuggling on their couch with Hyungwon’s favorite turtle plushie.

He even thinks of one right now, that he is sitting in the kitchen, trying to solve his unnecessarily difficult crossword, Minhyuk’s ass wiggling in front of his eyes as he rummages through the cupboards to find a kettle.

“Where is it Hyungwon-hyung, I’m asking Hyunwoo-hyung and he isn’t telling me, he even used a lips sealed emoji when I texted him. And he _never_ uses emojis,” he complains as he searches through another shelve in vain.

“You left it on too many times Minhyuk, you can burn the whole house with it, Hyunwoo hid it,” his eyes never leave the checkered paper but he isn’t searching for the word for strips in geography class anymore.

Minhyuk turns and sits on the kitchen counter, a pout forming on his lips, as he is staring at the boy in front of him, waiting for him to look up for his puppy eyes to work properly. It doesn’t take long, Hyungwon lifts his gaze up when Minhyuk is too quiet, something that is _always_ weird, and falls into the puppy trance for a moment.

The human form of a puppy smiles smugly when he sees that the trick succeeds.

“But I need to eat ramen, there is only the shrimp flavor left and I wanna eat it, find the kettle for me, Hyungwon- _hyung,_ ” he says with a playful voice, the last word properly emphasized to win him the instant ramen he asked for. Hyungwon’s mind stops for a second, caught in the trap before he shakes his head, his eyes defensively falling back on the crossword he doesn’t give a shit about anymore.

“No can do. I prefer to live in a not burned and intact house and not in the streets. Order if you want to eat, I’m not standing up right now to find it.”

A shadow cast upon his figure and the magazine is the next thing Hyungwon notices, Minhyuk on his side of the table, next to him, hand on the flimsy furniture, supporting him. He doesn’t look up still, afraid that the _accident_ will unwillingly come back in his mind again. Not that it even left, but he ignores that, as he tries to do with Minhyuk towering over him.

“Come on, _hyung_ , I’m hungry, what do you want from me to find it?”

This is all too much for poor Hyungwon. The proximity, the teasing, mellow voice, the word choice, his fucking lack of concentration whenever Minhyuk is around. Everything is too much and he doesn’t even think about it when he lets the pen fall from in between his fingers on the table and stands up, caging Minhyuk with his arms, his face mere centimeters close to his.

“Can you do it? Whatever I want?”

Minhyuk’s smug attitude is nowhere to be found now, Hyungwon’s hot breath on his progressively rose turning cheeks and his piercing gaze rendering him speechless, mouth opening to speak but sound never coming out.

Hyungwon keeps this up for some more seconds before his brain finally draws level with what is happening, tearing his body away from Minhyuk’s and getting him out of the room, never finding Minhyuk the kettle.

 

“Hyunwoo, does your brother even have a room of his own?” Hyungwon asks for the umpteenth time, sitting on his roommate’s bed, helping him choose outfits for his date. He silently shakes his head when Hyunwoo wears a red polo t-shirt, this is a date, not a golf match. He observes as the man takes off the shirt, meticulously hanging it up and putting it in the small closet before he takes out another polo, Hyungwon sighing and leaving him be, letting him pull off the charming dad aesthetic he is always going for.

“He does, and a roommate, Kihyun, but he likes being here. Something about having a full fridge all the time and things to occupy himself with,” the bigger man says matter-of-factly, taking out some ripped jeans to pair with the navy blue shirt he chose. “Is this alright?”

Hyungwon nods in approval, falling on his back on the bed with a plop. Changkyun has the same stuff as them in his room as well, he knows the boy owns both a tv and a PlayStation and if Yoo Kihyun is the one Hyunwoo is talking about, his fridge is most certainly packed. He probably doesn’t have a big bookcase as Hyungwon does, but as far as he is concerned, Minhyuk’s fingers will spontaneously combust if he touches a book. What’s the thing he likes occupying himself with?

Hyungwon groans and Hyunwoo shoots him a worried look from the mirror as he fixes his hair. “You sigh and groan a lot lately.”

“You think so too?”

“Mhm. Wanna talk about it?”

Hyungwon prefers to be buried to death by Hyunwoo’s polo shirts rather than talk about it.

“Nuh-uh, I got this. Just, too many tests and essays. Thanks, bro.”

He says the word, but he deserves a slap from every guy in history for using it.

 

When Jooheon talks about a party in their room, just the usual guys with booze, weed and whatever music the boy has in his laptop, Hyungwon finds himself nodding like a moving head doll. His thoughts are driving him crazy and a Minhyuk-less night is everything he needs, since the Minhyuk-full days and nights are increasing these days, as if they weren’t frequent enough.

He cleans the house with Hyunwoo and they go out to buy snacks and drinks, leaving the other stuff on the other guys as they always do. They haven’t had a get together in a long time, everyone being busy because of midterms and part time jobs, so the idea was perfect in every way. Being both an upcoming rap duo and mechanical engineering students is more than a hard feat for Jooheon and Changkyun, and Hoseok is practically married to barbells and protein shakes til now, as his new personal trainer job is the biggest part of his recent life.

Hyunwoo has set everything up, pillows on the floor and table full of snack bowls, when the first two guests arrive, Jooheon one arm hugging everyone and Changkyun smiling at Hyungwon but leaving a chaste kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips, thinking that nobody noticed since he did it when the man was closing the door behind the guests. Hyungwon makes a mental note to discreetly interrogate Hyunwoo later, not that he hadn’t noticed the shy, meaningful smiles Changkyun was always flashing the buff boy when he was around him.

Everything is just right, until, a smiley Hyungwon opens the door of the room only to find Hoseok behind it, an ashy brown haired boy and Minhyuk under each of his arms, gummy smile lighting up his face.

“Sorry I’m late, I found these two outside the dorm, couldn’t bring myself to leave them there. They were drinking from _one_ bottle, _one,_ Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok whined, letting himself and the boys past Hyungwon and in the apartment, leaving him with his mouth hanging. His hand lingers over his phone in his pocket and he seriously thinks of googling about curses and how to get rid of them, but the alcohol in his system and his incredibly good mood don’t allow it. He won’t let Lee Minhyuk faze him. Not today. He leaves the door and heads back again, pretending that his eyes didn’t linger on Minhyuk’s exposed collarbones and toned thighs under his loose shirt and ripped pants.

 

“Yoo Kihyun, you say that you passed all the third semester lessons without fail,” Hyungwon drunkenly deadpans, sitting on the floor with his back on the wall, looking up at Kihyun who is sprawled on the couch. Kihyun nods with a smirk on his face, taking a sip from his beer bottle, the corners of his mouth forming the smirk again after that, as if smug is his default.

“I did, and I’m always up for tutoring if you want to. Already on it with one senior.”

Hyungwon scoffs, aggressively shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth when he hears Changkyun and Minhyuk giggling to that. Jooheon and Hoseok are sharing a joint and drinking while swiping left and right on Tinder as Changkyun is curled up against Hyunwoo, not even thinking about being discreet anymore as he leaves kisses on his neck every five seconds, Hyunwoo’s face glowing in contentment. Minhyuk is on the couch next to Kihyun, nursing his fifth or sixth vodka drink, just listening to all the conversations and leaving random, drunken comments, a constant smile on his face. Hyungwon finds himself incapable of taking his eyes of it sometimes, blaming it on the drinks when Minhyuk’s gaze finds his and he doesn’t look away for long either, only being forced to when someone’s saying something to either of them.

 

After a while the lights are closed, everyone except for Changkyun and Minhyuk gone after helping with the cleaning, Kihyun making everyone pick up the trash. Hyungwon is at their balcony, the last joint between his index and middle finger hanging loosely, smoke slipping out of his lips and leaving him relaxed. He doesn’t hear Minhyuk’s light footsteps behind him and he slightly jolts when he sees him next to him, joint almost falling out of his hands and on the ground of the dorm’s parking lot.

“I would make you bring that up to me again,” Hyungwon says but he doesn’t mean it, he lets out a breathy chuckle which Minhyuk gives back, their quiet laughter echoing through the parking lot because of the silent, chilly night.

“Since when are you so fond of weed? Never seen you smoking before. Can I?” Minhyuk asks as he rests on his elbows on the balcony’s rail, hand extended. Hyungwon nods and passes him the almost burnt out joint, eyes following Minhyuk’s movements and staying on his lips, noticing how they suck in the smoke and release it calmly, all muscles in Minhyuk’s body loosening up.

Comfortable silence falls around them as they smoke together, taking turns until there is no more weed left, Minhyuk flicking the remaining down on the ground as he puffs out the last drag, bringing his body closer to Hyungwon’s, the latter subconsciously reflecting the move.

“I think I can,” Minhyuk almost whispers, not wanting to completely break the silence, his eyes still not on the man next to him.

“What?” The weed is making Hyungwon pleasantly hazy and Minhyuk’s voice interrupts the trance.

“I’m answering to your question. I can do whatever you want me to. What do you want, hyung?”

Minhyuk’s eyes are on him now and Hyungwon can’t seem to think of a well thought out answer to his question, so he goes for the first think his mind provides, the thing that his mind always provides whenever Lee Minhyuk is mentioned, seen or is just a passing thought.

He turns his head and leans in slowly, his eyes closing as he locks his plump lips with Minhyuk’s soft ones, not moving them because even that feeling only is totally overwhelming for him, waiting for the other man to push him, to tell him this is wrong, to throw him back on the rational side, behind the line.

But Minhyuk doesn’t. He doesn’t do any of the sort but he just presses his lips on Hyungwon’s more and kisses him back, lids fluttering shut as he steps closer, his arm flush against Hyungwon’s in an effort to feel him more.

They kiss softly as the light breeze leaves goosebumps on their exposed skin and makes their clothes flail, turning to face each other properly, Hyungwon’s arm wrapping around Minhyuk’s waist as his fingers find purchase on the taller boy’s hair. Their lips move slow and passionate, Minhyuk tilting Hyungwon’s head as his tongue parts his lips, deepening the kiss in the sweetest way possible. Close is not close enough and the brunette’s palm sneaks under Minhyuk’s shirt, starting to feathery run up and down his back, instinctively pushing him more on his body and making him scrape his scalp lightly with his nails in surprise. They part for air when it is most needed, stare lingering on each other’s lips and then staying on their eyes, foreheads touching.

“You still haven’t answered properly.”

It takes some seconds, but Hyungwon answers.

“I shouldn’t.”

Minhyuk’s fingers slacken against the other’s neck, sliding to rest on his chest.

“Say that you want me, Chae Hyungwon.”

His gaze is boring into Hyungwon’s skin and it makes his voice hurt in his throat, pooling and ready to get out, to shout whatever Minhyuk is demanding. To shout that he wants him. That he always did. But he swallows it down and backs away, retrieving his hands, head falling as he leaves, not daring to look back.

 

If Hyunwoo notices the absence of his brother in the apartment, he doesn’t talk about it. Since the party day, the boy has made himself scarce, only coming when Hyunwoo is calling him for some family matters and sometimes after class as a short break, waiting for his next one to start, locked up in his brother’s room.

The nods he leaves as greetings when he sees Hyungwon turn into huge boulders on Hyungwon’s shoulders, pressing on his skin, wanting to crush his bones with their weight. He thought that he was ready for every consequence when he stepped over the invisible boundaries, he thought that it wouldn’t be as bad as people say it is. He didn’t think that with every short and pained glance of Minhyuk’s his heart would sink, his lips opening to say everything and nothing but ending up being mute behind Minhyuk’s back.

Hyunwoo has noticed the absence after all, and he ends up talking about it, voice soft but demanding, pushed out with the help of some beers, the cans scattered all over their apartment’s floor, around his and Hyungwon’s legs.

“What’s going on with you and Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon doesn’t move even though he internally screams, the boulders threatening to break his clavicles and shoulder blades, and shatter even further.

“What do you me-“

“Hyungwon.”

He hears a crack, a bone trickling sound pounding in his brain, the mental pain from the unbearable weight spreading all over his body. His head lifts, unable to keep his gaze off his best friend’s anymore. He deserves an explanation Hyungwon was selfishly not giving all these years, the guilt of hiding something from his closest person in the world for so long prominent and disheartening. Hyunwoo’s eyes seem focused and prying, searching in Hyungwon’s worried stare for answers that the boy isn’t giving yet. But Hyungwon decides that it is time, and his voice comes out before he can even think how to phrase them.

“I kissed Minhyuk. At the party. I kissed him, and then just left.”

Hyunwoo is silent, trying to process everything as he always does. His mind works before his mouth opens and Hyungwon has always been grateful about this.

“I like him, Woo. I like him for so long you don’t even know. And I just couldn’t say anything but I like hi-“

“I know.”

Hyungwon is ready to keep rumbling but he reflexively stops. With his mouth hanging, he stares, and stares some more, attempting to understand if what he heard was right. Hyunwoo sighs and comes closer, his wide, bulky hand coming to rest on Hyungwon’s shoulder. He can feel the boulder lifting an inch, leaving him space for some more breathing.

“What do you mean you know?”

Hyunwoo sighs and tightens his grip, waiting some more before he replies.

“I do. You’re my best friend, Hyungwon, and I just could see it. I’ve seen you leaving the food I buy you at the same spot in the fridge for Minhyuk to eat, and you grabbing fruit instead. You keep a spare blanket on your bed for him because you know he gets cold even in summer, even though you sleep with your underwear on and uncovered. We both hate Fruit Loops, we’re Cookie Crunch bros, but you buy an extra pack every time we go to the supermarket for Minhyuk to eat. You complain about him, but you do all these, and I just could see it.”

Hyungwon is certain that these are the most words that have ever left his best friend’s mouth, and yet, he can’t let out even half a word. He just sits still, their breaths and some dudes arguing over Fifa from the room next to theirs the only sounds around, his brain struggling to catch up. Each and every one of these acts play through his mind, each complaint of his followed by a smile or a pampering act just for Minhyuk, clear as day and never concealed. Hyunwoo flashes a small smile at him and slowly stands up, grunting because he was seated for way too long and his legs have gone numb. He tries to clean up, grabbing the cans from the floor as Hyungwon is still there, following his movements with his eyes, not talking.

“I don’t mind, you know. You and him.”

And at that, Hyungwon widens his eyes, that possibility never having crossed his mind. Everything makes sense. _I must be stupid_ , he thinks. Hyunwoo never wanted him to be troubled. He was never possessive over his brother, never tried to stop Hyungwon from getting close to him. He never stopped Hyungwon from talking to Minhyuk, from hugging Minhyuk when the boy needed it, from helping him study when he was struggling with his high school homework. He was always there, observing, smiling whenever Hyungwon would yell at his brother because Hyunwoo couldn’t, always having a soft spot for him, whenever he would nonchalantly eat his carrots because the boy didn’t like them.

He laughs, breathily, kind of wickedly and relieved. He looks up, but his friend isn’t there, he hears some shuffling in the kitchen. He keeps a grin on his face, because now, he knows what he should do. Thanks to Hyunwoo, he knows.

Chae Hyungwon, is madly in love with Lee Minhyuk. He _was_ a terrible, terrible bro, until this thing just didn’t matter anymore. The only thing that matters, and ever mattered is that Hyunwoo was always there for him, even when they didn’t have that last beer in the fridge. Even when all his soccer games were won, lost, or cancelled, and Hyungwon’s exams failed or barely passed. Even when his ex tried to get him back by flirting with the other, Hyungwon rejecting her immediately, getting Minhyuk to hide eggs under her doormat as revenge.

And Hyunwoo is there for him now as well, lifting all the unwanted boulders off his shoulders when he needs it the most, just with one sentence, as he always did. And Hyungwon, right then and there, pours all the bro shit down the drain.

 

His fist trembles as it towers over Minhyuk’s and Kihyun’s door, a shake of his head getting rid of every hesitation as he finally knocks, chest heaving from the unnecessary running he did to reach the dorm room and escape the RA. The waiting threatens to burn his resolve to the crisp, every second scorching hot, but his legs are rooted on the mat, not letting him fuck this up once again, preventing him from running away once more, from ruining this completely.

He is reminded that it is, in fact, 2 am in the morning when a disheveled and abruptly awaken Kihyun opens the door, squinting his eyes in question when he eyes the tall boy’s figure waiting on their threshold, not talking and staring. But when Hyungwon is about to open his mouth and explain, it hits Kihyun, if the twitch of his eye is something to go by. He lifts a finger as if to tell Hyungwon to wait and turns around, yawning and scratching the back of his neck as he skips towards what Hyungwon thinks is the direction of their bedrooms.

After a gasping sound, a smack and some shuffling, Hyungwon’s body springs up from its lump position against the doorframe when he sees Minhyuk coming towards him. His steps are hesitant and he seems small, the smallest Hyungwon has ever seen him, he thinks, and he finally stops in front of him after closing the door behind him, his eyes wandering between Hyungwon’s chest and the carpeted floor underneath them. Hyungwon’s heart blusters in his chest, his brain stopping his hand that aches to ruffle the blond mess that lies on Minhyuk’s head.

“Hello, Minhyukkie.”

The nickname makes Minhyuk’s head jump up in surprise, his eyes wide, staring at Hyungwon. He hadn’t heard that since high school, Hyungwon would mutter it, mockingly cooing at him whenever he did something cute or goofy. Hyungwon’s cheeks are tinted with a light shade of pink, probably equally embarrassed for the use of the name. They awkwardly stare at each other and Hyungwon is the first to break, a chuckle escaping his lips as his hand scratches on his neck gawkily.

“Ugh, this is more awkward than I thought it would be.”

Minhyuk can’t help but chuckle back, taking a step backwards to fall and rest on the door, his whole body slowly letting out the tension this whole encounter initially caused, but not entirely. The knot in his stomach is still there, not having left from the day Hyungwon kissed him, and probably with no intentions of going away any time soon.

“Who would have thought that us being awkward would be a thing,” he manages to mumble after his chuckling faded away. The corners of Hyungwon’s mouth pull up momentarily at that and then fall again, a sigh leaving him more determined.

“I fucked up, Minhyukkie.”

“You did.”

“I shouldn’t have left.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Are you just going to agree with whatever I say?”

Minhyuk flashes a small grin. “Yup.”

“I love you, Lee Minhyuk.”

“You d- wait, what?”

Hyungwon returns the grin, taking a step closer to the boy, lowkey proud that he managed to break the agreeing chain. He takes a deep breath and braces himself once more.

“I said I love you. Since high school. Since the day you started a water fight in the corridor just to delay the test and let me study a bit more for it.”

“The test ended up cancelled though. Mr. Kim slipped on the wet floor and sprained his ankle, and he tried to chase me limping, remember?”

They both crack up into laughter with the memory, Mr. Kim’s curses and threats about wiping Minhyuk off the surface of the earth echoing through the whole school. Hyungwon places a hand next to Minhyuk on the door to support his crouching figure, his other arm clutching his stomach in pain because of the laughter, Minhyuk in a similar state, curling front as he cackles.

When the laughter finally dwindles and Minhyuk looks up, Hyungwon’s face is centimeters close to his, hot puffs of breath burning his cheeks. But that may be the heat that leaves his body and concentrates on that exact spot because damn, Hyungwon looks stunning, teary pearls on his eyelashes from laughing his guts out and cheeks equally crimson, staring at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. His eyelashes flutter and blink away his own tears and his hand rises to cup the tall boy’s face, thumb brushing tenderly on the pink shade of his skin.

“I love you too, Chae Hyungwon, fuck, I can finally say it. Kiss me, will you?”

He doesn’t need to say it a second time because Hyungwon’s full lips are on his, velvety kissing him slowly and openly, without the need to hide or hold back. And Minhyuk doesn’t either as he kisses back with fervor, standing up straight just to bring Hyungwon back on the door with him, to get his body as close as it can possibly be on his, tiptoeing and wrapping his arms around his neck, Hyungwon curling his around his slim waist and pushing his tongue between his parted lips, finally doing this without running away. They kiss for what it seems like ages, palms splaying on skin under shirts and fingers clawing on soft tufts needily, taking from each other what they needed all these years, and something more.

Kihyun doesn’t open the door for Minhyuk to get in, already fast asleep again with ear plugs in this time and Hyungwon blames Minhyuk for his carelessness as they walk back to Hyunwoo’s and Hyungwon’s dorm room, stealthily walking in when they hear Hyunwoo’s snoring from his room. They quietly giggle as they become a mass of tangled limbs on Hyungwon’s bed, cuddling under the blanket with the air conditioning on for Hyungwon not to die from a heat stroke.

And as Minhyuk drifts off to sleep in his embrace, Hyungwon thinks that every bro in the world can just suck his ass, because he would breach the damn code a thousand times more if he would end up like this every time.


End file.
